The Last
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: Sequel to Memories. A short story about the last meeting of Lazlo and Luc.


It's been a very long time since I write any story in here. I really miss this game...but Konami seems completely give up on this game. It makes me so disappointed.

Anyway, this is a sequel of _ **Memories**_ I wrote many years ago. I have this idea for quite some times, but I was too lazy to write it out. But well...it comes out anyway.

About Luc here...don't blame me if he is too OOC. it's been a long time I played Suikoden III, and I could only remember the scenario in the manga. So this basically based on manga story.

One last thing, please forgive any typos and grammar mistakes here and there. Grammar mistake is always my weakness in English. And one more thing, if you find something weird in the story, feel free to tell me.

* * *

 _ **The Last**_

Under the beautiful sunset, a young man with a striking red bandana tied on his head was standing there, looked as if enjoying the view.

If he was a normal outsider of somewhere else, perhaps he was enjoying it. The sunset in Grassland was the proud of Grasslander.

In this endless grassland, enjoying the comfortable wind while looking at the sunset was a rare enjoyment for an outsider. The ember sky, the wind, and the tranquility...these were all luxury enjoyment for some people.

However, he wasn't here for these. In fact, he already enjoyed this view for couple of times. He even made some friends of Grasslander.

Yet, Grassland lost its beauty due to the recent war. The sunset was beautiful as far as he could remember, but things had changed since war started. One of his friends, Wyatt, was killed in this war.

As the same True Rune Bearer, he could tell part of him was jealous. He felt jealous because Wyatt could finally released from this cursed fate. He was dreaming of it for long. However, at the same time, he blamed himself for having this ridiculous thought.

Wyatt wasn't lived without purpose like him. Wyatt was living with his determination. He left his daughter for good, yet for his selfishness. He understood the reason behind Wyatt's intention.

However...Wyatt was killed. But he guessed, Wyatt's final wish was accomplished - to be able to see his daughter for one last time.

It couldn't be helped. Wyatt was a great warrior, yet True Water Rune wasn't used to fight. Its magic was mostly for healing and supporting. And his opponent was too strong - as a magician, and the True Rune bearer.

True Wind Rune was powerful, focused mostly on attacking magic. Depending on the power of the bearer, True Wind Rune could be fierce and cruel. Wyatt was killed under such merciless power.

He knew the bearer of True Wind Rune. He met him once. The boy was as young as the one he could remember, but after years of wars, the boy became mature.

Although - his appearance was the same as 18 years ago.

"...We meet again, Luc."

The boy's yellow brown hair fluttered as wind brushed against his face. The boy - Luc closed his eyes for a while.

"...What are you doing here?" Luc paused, murmured the man's name softly. "...Lazlo."

"Don't worry. I'm not here to blame you. I just want to know the reason you do this." Lazlo sighed, smiling sadly. "...Do you intend to suicide?"

"I do this for the world. You should have seen it...the end of the world."

Lazlo took a glance on his left hand, recalling the scene Rune of Punishment showed him few times.

"...Yes, I saw it." Lazlo nodded. It was a world without anything - a lifeless world.. "...When all the True Runes united, the world will end."

"Yeah...and I want to stop this from happening. I want to stop Hikusaak's arrogant wish!" Luc balled his fists, grimacing. "I can't wait to see his stupid face!"

Lazlo let out another sigh. From his investigation, he knew Luc's true identity. Luc was one of the two clones created by Hikusaak. Fate was cruel to him, as he labeled as the failed object of the experiment. Leknaat took him in and raised him. Lazlo met him during a visit to Leknaat back then.

"...And you think, that boy - Hugo will agree to your plan?"

"Why not? The only scarification is Grassland and the world will save." Luc opened his arms, shaking lightly.

Seeing that, Lazlo averted his eyes from him.

"...A man keeps observing, and refuse to build any bonds with the others...do you really think Hugo will work with you, and sacrifice his motherland?"

Luc wasn't a cruel man. Even he was cold and distant, deep down he was a kind and warm person. Fate brought this to him, and he chose to use his life to prove his existence.

To prove that he was living with his own will, unlike his brother Sasarai. Although...this could just be his selfish wish to revenge Hikusaak.

Lazlo didn't agree to him. If the future Rune of Punishment showed him was going to happen, he would defend it, and he trust the other True Rune bearers would do the same.

There's still possibility left. Future would change based on many circumstances. Who knew what the future truly was? Maybe someday they could find a way to prevent it.

Yet, Lazlo would just keep this for himself.

That's just a mere possibility, and they might not even find a way to prevent it. Future was way too long for them, the True Rune bearers to think about. After so many years has passed, he could no longer count the time.

Luc didn't answer him. He looked to the sunset, feeling the wind and closed his eyes.

"...Once, I was glad to born in this world. It's difficult to explain the feeling when you finally took step on the ground and see the world with your eyes. I...I felt so happy. However…" The next he opened his eyes, the softness in his eyes were gone. "The moment of happy and joy could never replace the hatred built deep in my heart."

"... …"

"After received the instruction of Lady Leknaat, I joined the Liberation War and Dunan Unification War. Being part of the war, I've seen many separation, tears, fear...and hatred. It's true human are the cause of the war, but the one behind human are the True Runes. The True Runes interfere with human's intention. You should know this more than I do."

Lazlo remained silence.

Indeed, Luc was right. Island Liberation War happened apparently caused by Kooluk Empire. However, the true cause of the war was Graham Cray, who desired to Rune of Punishment.

Graham Cray's intention was interfered by the power of True Runes. Yet, even he knew this, he could do nothing. And the only way to protect the innocent lives, he accepted this endless lonely fate.

Luc pressed a hand on his chest.

"I am destined to die at the end. I am saved by Lady Leknaat, and I'm not going to die without doing anything - without stopping Hikusaak."

Time sure turned the boy to a man - a man that understood the pain of war and fear.

"I will die and the world shall safe."

Was that so? Was Luc alone could prevent that future? Lazlo couldn't make conclusion. He would leave this later.

The battle between Hugo and Luc would give him answer.

"...If that is your decision, I will say nothing. I hope your wish comes true."

Lazlo smiled lightly, turning around to leave.

He shouldn't stay here too long.

Watching the man went off, Luc uttered out a sigh.

The loneliness in Lazlo's eyes never faded. It remained in him since the first day Luc met him. Although Lazlo remained his young face, the tiredness in his eyes were clearly seen. He had lived long enough to meet his end, yet fate wasn't permit him to end his life so soon. Luc couldn't imagine how Lazlo carried the burden of the rune and lived such a endless lives.

Anyway, Luc wasn't allowed to live longer than he wanted. True Wind Rune was intertwined with his heart. The more he used the power of the rune, the more he was consumed by it. He knew the time he left was becoming shorter.

He was a True Rune bearer. Normal attack and weapon couldn't kill him, and he didn't want to die that way as well. He has searched for many years, and now there's a way he could kill himself, and destroyed the True Wind Rune. Either Hugo agreed to his plan or not, it wouldn't waver his decision.

He would die along with the True Wind Rune.

* * *

Lazlo stood in his position, staring at the light rose from the Sindar Ruin.

So...Luc failed to destroy the True Wind Rune.

Judging by the damages, it was too less to consider as a success to destroy the True Rune. The resistance of the new Flame Champion and his troops were far more intense than anyone could imagine, including Lazlo himself.

The will to protect hometown, and the will to revenge...it seemed the fate chose the new Flame Champion. Even so, Luc had his wish come true as well, he guessed.

Turning from the battlefield, Lazlo decided to leave.

Either the future was true or not, time was moving.

Until the next -


End file.
